Regret Message:Quagmire Isadora
by TigerStripe is Numbuh 6.13
Summary: After the death of her twin brother,Isadora reminisces about the old times they had together at the beach,with Duncan's tales of the wish in a bottle.She tries it in memory of him,and twenty years later,they are reunited as Vocaloids.


**This story is based off this video:y o u t u b e .com/watch?v=vPj-AVXNCVI&feature=related . Remove the extra spaces.  
**

**I know Quagmire Isadora and Quagmire Duncan sound off,but hey,I based it from the video,so don't blame me.  
**

_

* * *

Years ago..._

"Honestly, you sure are diligent!"Isadora said to her servant, Duncan as he let the bottle with the slip of paper in it drift to sea. "There's no way something like that can make your wish come true!"She crossed her arms.

Duncan looked at Isadora, his mistress and twin sister. He asked, "Would my lady like to try it?"

Isadora huffed. "Something that trivial doesn't even need me to try it!"

Duncan looked downcast. Isadora took back her last remark.

"I mean... Isn't everything I wish for going to be made true by you, Duncan?"

Duncan looked at his sister, surprised, then he smiled.

_

* * *

_

Just along the seashore, the one on the west of the yellow kingdom, a girl stood alone, watching the waves, her face full of dry tears. She held a small bottle with a small slip of paper inside of it. It was the princess, Isadora. She reminisced about her times with her servant, who was actually her twin brother.

_"Have you heard of this story, princess?"Duncan asked._

_"What story?"Isadora, his twin sister and oblivious princess of the yellow kingdom asked._

_"Well, it goes like this."Duncan recited it from memory. ""Put a parchment with a wish written on it into a small bottle, and if it's washed away by the sea then someday the thought will bear fruit."_

_"Is that true?"Isadora asked._

_"I have absolutely no idea, princess. But you can try."_

_They sat silently on the beach for a few minutes. Then Isadora spoke,_

_"What would you wish for if you could have a wish?"_

_Duncan thought long, and finally said, "It's for Mistress Isadora to become smarter!"_

_Isadora turned beet red. "Wha-"_

_Duncan laughed. "I'm kidding! My real wish is to always have my lady to always be happy!"_

_"If you feel that way," Isadora said, standing beside him. "Then always stay by my side, because the times when Duncan is near me is when I'm happiest!"She smiled at him._

_Duncan looked a bit embarrassed. "Really..."He looked towards the sea. "if that could happen I would be relieved..."_

Isadora sat on the seashore singing softly to herself.

_"You always did anything for me, I was always selfish..."_

Singing that line made her recall the time she saw Duncan come back, face and clothes full of blood after destroying the green country.

_"Ah!"Isadora cried._

_"Oh, I'm sorry for startling you!"Duncan said good-naturedly._

_"Duncan..."_

She remembered Duncan had ran to his room, and she had followed him, to hear him sobbing to himself.

_"and bothered you for every little thing..."_

Isadora looked to the sky as she sang,

_"You, who always granted my wishes... is no longer here..."_At this tears fell from Isadora's eyes.

_"Then I'll have this sea... take my wish and... deliver it..."_

Isadora set the bottle afloat on the water, and pushed it. It floated away from her, into the sea.

_"The flowing waves... carried away my small wish... and in my tears was a little regret..."_

_"It's only that I realized my sins... after everything was over..."_

Isadora bit her lip, recalling the guillotine in the plaza.

_She looked at Duncan, eyes wide with fright. "DUNCAN!"_

_Duncan had smiled at the townspeople and muttered, "Oh, it's time for a snack."_

_A tear fell from Isadora's eye and her pupils shrank in fear as the guillotine crashed down. She stood, alone in the plaza, looking at the bloody guillotine. Her cloak covered her as she wept._

Hair blowing in the wind, Isadora smiled, but then a tear fell and she stopped smiling. More tears fell, and she whimpered. She started to cry, kneeling in the sea water, her cloak getting wet.

"I'm sorry..."She murmured sadly.

"I'm sorry..."

"I'm SORRY!"She cried. Tears fell faster from her eyes as she wept.

"God..."She cried to the heavens above. "I beg of you!"

"If I could be born once again..."

Then she heard Duncan's voice. "It'd be nice... if we could be twins again..."

Isadora gasped and stood up, looking towards where she heard Duncan. But no one was there, only the waves of the ocean. She stared silently for a long time. Then she realized it, and she smiled.

"That's right... isn't it?"She whispered as she looked towards the sky. It was finally clear.

* * *

_Twenty years later..._

"Quagmire Isadora has started. My condition is functional."Quagmire Isadora wore a black vest with a yellow middle and a black skirt, as opposed to her ancient golden gown as Princess Isadora. Her shoes were also black, and her hair covered her left eye.

"Nice to meet you."A man said. "Do you know your own name?"

Quagmire Isadora stared at him with shining black eyes. She nodded slightly.

"That's great. Then... let's hurry and introduce you to someone."The man took Quagmire Isadora by the hand and led her gently to a white room.

Quagmire Isadora gasped quietly, her black eyes wide. She stared at the person in front of her, who she thought she would never see again. He wore a black vest with a yellow middle like her, and he wore pants and black shoes. Some hair fell over his left eye.

"His name is..."The man paused.

Quagmire Isadora stared at the boy. Memories flooded back to her, and a tear fell from her eye.

"His name is Quagmire Duncan."


End file.
